Angel Beats -The Real World-
by XxxvisualkeigirlxxX
Summary: So it's going to be a long story let me tell you that, and the characters are going to start coming in slowly too so you have to be patient. Anyways it starts out with Otonashi and Yuri...uhmmm I'm not good at summaries nevermind just read it if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story guys so I apologize if it sucks, thanks for reading and sorry if I misspell words~

Chapter 1

I was running, I don't know what I was running from or even why I was running, all I knew was that I had to keep on running. I could hear my heart beat faster and faster the more I ran, my legs ached but that didn't stop me. I had to keep on running, I couldn't stop I just couldn't...

"Yuzuru! Yuzuru! Wake up!" I woke up in a cold sweat, Hatsune was yelling at me from downstairs, saving me from my nightmare. I got up and went downstairs to see what was going on, Hatsune was standing by the window. She looked so cute with her beautiful orange hair in pigtails and her brown eyes glistening as she looked out the window. She looked back smiling a smile that could even make god laugh in joy, and that's when I noticed a moving truck over at the house next door. "A moving truck, is that what all this fuss is about?" she was still standing there smiling that bright smile of hers when I noticed a girl stepping out of the house. She had purple hair and turquoise colored eyes, she wore a red tank top and black shorts along with a pair of black flats. There were two little girls following behind her along with a little boy.

They all looked worn out but happy to be there, that's when Hatsune was about to run outside probably to greet them until I stopped her. "What are you doing Hatsune, you still have on your pajamas." "What oh your right bro I do, I'll be right back." She ran upstairs to her room and got changed into a purple summer dress, then she ran downstairs put on her white sandals and headed out the door. I stood there in shock as she approached the kids who were now looking at her in the most friendliest way possible. I looked out the window a while longer watching as the four kids played with each other and then finally decided to go get ready myself. I put on a black shirt and a old pair of jeans, put on my black converse and then headed out the door.

The air was humid and you could see dark clouds starting to form in the distance. My parents are out of town for about a week to go to a wedding, so I guess Hatsune is going to be sleeping with me tonight when it storms. My parents will be suprised when they see that someone has moved into the house next door. I was about to go inside to get something to drink because it is so hot when I heard someone approaching me. It was that gir, she looked about my age 15 or 16 she was holding a water bottle out to me. "Take it" she said, I took it from her. We stared at each othe for about 10 more seconds then she broke the silence, held out her hand and said "I'm Yuri Nakamura and you are?" While I shook her hand I introduced myself. "Yuzuru, Yuzuru Otonashi" we let go of each other and then she smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Yuzuru."

What do you guys think about it so far hmm? I hope you enjoyed it I will try to update every week if possible I don't know though because I have stupid school -grrrr- anyways thanks for reading it sorry if it isn't the best *remember it's my first fanfic so don't give me a hard time* I will try to make the other chapters more entertaining, until next time than. Sayounara~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that my chapters are really short and a little boring at the moment, it's just that I don't have all the time in the world to be writing them really long and also I run out of ideas or I forget them anyways sorry if I mispell and here is the next chapter...

Chapter 2

Yuri and I talked a while more outside before it started raining, I called Hatsune over but she didn't want to come back so Yuri invited us over for a while. When I walked into her house I noticed there were no moving boxes anywhere, it looked as if they have been living here for years now. The house was extremely big and nice a little bit on the fancy side actually, everything was well decorated and organized. "Hey Yuzuru quit spacing out my room is just around the corner okay." "Uhmm yeah sorry about that Yuri." Haha it's fine, I bet your suprised to see that that everything is right where it's supposed to be arn't you?" "Yeah just a little..." "The walls are still painted from the previous owners though so we are going to re-paint them later on, oh and you'll notice my room is a little different from what you've seen so far." When I walked into her room all I saw was paintings, they were everywhere, there was no empty space on her wall, and they were all self-portraits, portraits of her family, and just random things each and every one of them had her name signed at the bottom too. "You know I want to be a artist when I'm older, I have been painting all my life it's really the only thing that keeps me relaxed." I look around at the paintings a little bit more, then look back at Yuri I was about to say something when all of a sudden a white light lit up the room and the thunder shook the whole house. You could hear Hatsune and her three little friends screaming and then all giggling, it startled us too, Yuri fell to the floor and I almost pissed myself. We both burst out laughing, I guess the power went out too because we could barely see each other now.

-Sometime Later-

It was late now last time I checked it was going to be 6:00p.m. the whole day went by so fast. Yuri's mom came in, she was a beautiful woman she looked like she was in her late thirties. There was a lot of simularities between the two such as their eye and hair color I think out of all of them Yuri looked the most like her, almost identical, yet beautiful. "Hey Yuzuru quit spacing out, here my mom gave us some flashlights." I took it from her, that's when I noticed that she was crying. "Hey Yuri what's wrong, why are you crying?" "Your so stupid Yuzuru, how can you not remember..." "What are you-" "Your so stupid, do you not remember me at all, we were always together when we were kids always..." I grabbed her and held her tightly to me trying my best to make sense out of all of this, trying my best to just remember my past with her, just getting bits and pieces of it but having them fade away the moment I remember. She let go of me and grabbed something from under her bed, it was a painting, she showed me it and sure enough it was me with her sitting on a bench and eating icecream together. I studied the painting more and noticed at the bottom it said, -Yuri Nakamura- Age:7 with -Yuzuru Otonashi- Age:8...

We were both sitting in the darkness now for what felt like hours, she finally spoke up. "So you really don't remember anything." "No I don't, I'm really sorry Yuri no matter how hard I try I cannot remember, if only I knew why." Again we sat in the darkness not speaking, this time it was me who spoke up. "Shit what time is it! Hatsune has to be in bed by 10:00." "Quit lying Yuzuru I'm not stupid what kid her age goes to bed that early, especially on summer break." I started opening up the door when I said, "maybe your right but...I can't stand being with you at this moment I'm sorry Yuri, I'll see you later." I turned back and gave her one last look, she was on the verge of tears and her eyes were still puffy from crying earlier. "I'm sorry" I told her again before I shut her bedroom door completley. Hatsune and I got home about 5 minutes ago I was laying upstairs in my bedroom thinking to myself. Why did I act so wierd? Why could I barely look at her? How come I cannot remember my past with her? I ended up falling asleep after a while still lost in thought. I had that nightmare again, when I woke up I had sweat all over my body, my hair was soaked with it. This is gross I need to go take a shower.

-Sometime Later-

I got done with my shower and got dressed I don't know why though it's not like I'm going anywhere unless Hinata or Naoi come over unexpectadley but that's rare, we usually just text each other anyways. There is nothing to do, Hatsune is over at Yuri's house againand so now I'm home alone. "I'm such a loner" I yell out loud. I go upstairs to my room and start to read some manga, that's when I hear a knock on the door downstairs. When I open it I see her, "Yuzuru we need to talk, it's important."

Ugh, that took forever to type probably because it's like 4:30a.m. though and I'm tired plus I have a bad cold anyways I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry I haven't been uploading my computer crashed but now it's all better, so anyways I will post more stories soon I have notes but the thing is I kinda lost them but I promise I will find them. Thanks for reading this and I am writing a fanfic for Soul Eater I will post it and you can read it if you want.

Bye~


End file.
